Loosening Up
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 3.7. In a bid to shake off his old ways, Robert decides to turn the tables on his teasing wife.


Robert endured a tidal wave of teasing from Cora all the way back to Downton Abbey as she sat beside him in the motor, dropping all sorts of hints about what she planned to do with _that_ christening photo once it was developed. Robert had tried to see the funny side but the idea of himself pictured with a Catholic priest taking pride of place on his bedside table right under the light where he would see it every night was not at all appealing.

"…and it is such a nice photo of you all," Cora finished saying and smiled sweetly up at him. Robert sighed and looked out the window as the motor passed through the gates. "Robert?"

"Hymph?"

"Do you not think it is a lovely photo?"

"Cora you are driving me up the wall with that photo!" Robert said feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Oh dear, such a shame. Perhaps you were converted after all? You are being far too serious," Cora mocked. She reached around and shook his shoulders playfully.

"Please stop that." The mischievous look all but fell off her face and she removed her arm from her shoulders.

"I am only trying to get you to loosen up Robert, is that so bad?" she said in a hurt tone. Robert pulled his attention away from his home as it drew closer and reached for his wife's hand that rested in her lap. He gently took it in his own and squeezed it.

"I appreciate the sentiment but maybe torturing me with Catholic burbling might not be quite the right way to go about it," Robert hinted. The motor pulled up outside the entrance of their house and Carson stepped forward and opened the door for them. "Ladies first," he said and gestured for her to move.

Cora stepped out onto the gravel driveway and sucked in the fresh air. Perhaps he was right? Perhaps she should just let that joke rest. The christening was over and if her husband's mood would improve by her not mentioning it again then so much the better. She turned and waited for him as she exited the motor and came up beside her. Together, the Lord and Lady walked into their house but Robert's thoughts were elsewhere. He was sick of casting a dampener over his families' lives and that of his own. It really had gotten old.

Cora felt a tug on her arm and a hand on her back and she was suddenly doing a fast 180ᵒ turn. Carson had been following behind them and nearly bowled right into them both as they suddenly changed direction. "I am terribly sorry My Lord," he stuttered as he leapt out of the way.

"That is quite alright Carson, it wasn't your fault," Robert called over his shoulder as he steered Cora straight back into the motor and shut the door himself.

"Robert what on earth are you doing?!" Cora spluttered. "I am sure both myself and Carson nearly had heart attacks just then."

"Where to now Milord?" Jennings asked as he sat quietly in the driver's seat.

"Ripon will be fine Jennings."

"What is happening in Ripon that is suddenly so urgent and that calls for us both to be going now?" Cora asked curiously.

"You'll see," Robert replied mysteriously.

* * *

Jennings guided the motor into the village and slowed down uncertainly. "Where to now Milord?"

"Take the next left please," Robert said. Cora raised her eyebrows and shot him a look. He clearly had something in mind or he would have simply told the chauffer what their destination was. Jennings did as he was told and turned the corner. "You may stop here," Robert instructed as Jennings applied the brakes. He then hopped out of his perch and came around to open the door for Cora. Not wasting any time, Robert let himself out and beckoned Cora over. They were right outside the _Grantham Arms_ pub.

"You may come back at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning to collect us Jennings," Robert informed the chauffer and dismissed him. He then grinned down at Cora's stunned expression. "I thought we might get something to eat first and then stay in one of the upstairs rooms for the night," he said excitedly, pleased his impromptu plan was having its desired effect on her.

"Robert Crawley what has gotten into you?" Cora asked bewildered.

"I am trying something new my dear, being spontaneous," he announced happily. Cora stood still, her eyes wider than saucers, as she tried to connect the dots but they didn't quite meet. This really was a spur-of-the-moment decision on his part.

"Are you feeling ok darling?" she asked as she began to recover from the initial shock. Robert burst into a fit of laughter as she put her hand to his forehead, checking for signs of a fever.

"Do you know something? I am actually enjoying this concept of change now," he said as he removed her hand from his forehead and slipped it through the crook of his arm. "Now I don't know about you Cora but after a morning of concentrating on unknown rituals in an unfamiliar church but I have worked up quite an appetite."

"I see. I suppose I am a bit hungry myself now that you mention it so why not?" Robert winked at her and then led her across the road into the pub as Cora relished him taking matters into his own hands like he used to in the old days. Her Robert was finally showing signs of embracing the very thing he loathed the most and she meant to take advantage.


End file.
